


Bad people and good mates

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an instant Alex realised. The man had roofied his drink at some point! He felt panic starting to rise inside of him as he tried to get away. But his legs refused to work and for an outsider it must have looked like he had drank too much. The man lead him towards the doors and he could do absolutely nothing!
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This is my first try at writing in English so please be patient with all the possible errors! Also please let me know if I forgot to tag something :D
> 
> Please don't send this to anyone who I have written about, as this is only fiction and I don't want to make them uncomfortable or anything. Please don't repost this to anywhere either!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

Alex was sitting on a bar stool waiting for his drink when somebody sat next to him.  
"It's nice to be..." He started before realizing the person next to him wasn't any of his mates he had come to party with.  
"Hey it's you! Imallexx? Am I right?” The man next to him smiled. He was big and maybe in his thirties. Alex confirmed him to be right and after that they spend a while talking about Youtube. It was pretty generic conversation between Alex and his fans who he happened to bump into. But something felt off about the guy. It seemed like he looked at Alex in a bit too intense way. And he laughed a little too hard to some of Alex's jokes.

"Are others here too?" The guy asked.  
"Yeah Will is there dancing", Alex turned to face the dance floor and tried to find his mate. He finally found him dancing with a some girl a little bit farther away.  
"And others are upstairs, James and Geor..." Alex realised telling everybody that George was there wasn't the smartest thing to do, so he bit his lips together.  
"Don't worry, George isn't the one I'm interested in here,” the man said smiling suggestively. That surprised and creeped Alex out so much, that he almost forgot to close his mouth. Surely man hadn't mean it like that? But his smile told everything. Alex turned to his drink to buy time. How he would tell the man he wasn't looking anything and had absolutely no interest in him? He took a long gulp of his drink while thinking about how he would get out of the situation. Suddenly the other started to laugh and Alex moved his eyes back to him.  
"It was a joke! You should have seen yourself,” the man chuckled. Alex felt himself relax slightly but the uneasy feeling didn't leave."You got me", he forced a smile. The man ordered another drink and offered to buy for Alex too, but he refused.

“I'm gonna go to find my mates now,” Alex felt like it was the right moment to leave. If the man was waiting for his drink he couldn't tag along. When Alex started to stand up he realised something wasn't right. His legs felt feeble like he had run way too much. He tried to take another step but ended up almost falling.

"Hey carefully, let's take you outside,” the man said casually while putting his arm around Alex. In an instant Alex realised. The man had roofied his drink in at some point! He felt panic starting to rise inside of him as he tried to get away. But his legs refused to work and for an outsider it must have looked like he had drank too much. The man lead him towards the doors and he could do absolutely nothing! His body felt like it had been made of spaghetti and even his thinking started to blur a little. Will! Alex tried to shout his mate's name but he just couldn't. Panic and whatever substance he had drank made sure of that. He managed to tilt his head to see Will but he was still dancing with the girl. "Help me!" He shouted in his head, hoping for some sort of telepathic connection. But nothing happened and Alex felt desperation to hit him. Will had been his last hope and he didn't see what was happening.

"This way," the man leading him said and Alex snapped his attention back to him. Or at least tried to snap as his brains felt like a porridge as the only thing they managed to do was to think "I'm scared, I'm fucked, I'm so fucked.” And then it hit him that he would be fucked soon, literally. And without his consent. That made his panic flare even more. Alex tried to get away, but the man's grip of him was too tight as he pulled him to his side. Suddenly they were outside and in an alley next to the bar.  
"You are so young, so pretty, I have watched all of your videos and just dreamed of bruising those beautiful lips and ravishing that slim body,” The man said sweetly and pushed Alex against the wall letting his hands to drop on Alex's waist. Alex's eyes widened in fear as the man came close and pushed against him. As the man kissed him roughly, Alex felt tears starting to drip down his cheeks. It was awful. Disgusting. And he was so scared that his knees would have buckled from under him even without the roofies. But the man kept him on the spot and just continued to kiss him hungrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Will felt the rhythm of the music in his bones as he swung on the dancefloor. Alex hadn't wanted to dance with him, so he had had to find somebody else. The bar was quite full so soon one drunk girl had locked eyes with him. They had danced for a while now, the girl inching closer and closer to him and Will eyeing Alex form time to time. He seemed to have a conversation with somebody, maybe he was a fan or just someone.

"You are so handsome," the girl slurred suddenly into his ear and made him jump.   
"I have a girlfriend,” Will smiled awkwardly to the girl and tried to ease her grip of him. It just wasn't so easy, as it felt like the girl had glued herself to him.   
"Dancing a little won't hurt her,” the girl said and just tightened her grip. Will huffed and stopped trying to get free. The girl seemed to be so drunk, that hopefully she would pass out soon or need toilet. They kept swinging slowly and Will let his gaze sweep around the room. As his eyes hit the point where Alex had been they found it empty. Frowning Will started to look for his friend and managed to catch a glimpse of his pink jacked before it disappeared from the door. It seemed like Alex was leaving with the man he had been talking to. Will's frown deepened and he looked to his phone. There was no text from Alex telling where he was going. Their crew had made a deal to always notice others if they were leaving with somebody after the one time George had left without saying anything. Everyone had been sure he was laying stabbed on some alley as they realised he was nowhere to be found. The deal had been made the next morning after everybody had shouted to George in turns and then hugged him. Alex had worried the most so he never forgot to send message to tell where he was going. Will started to take steps to follow him after realising something was wrong. His just didn't get to move as the girl he had   
somehow forgotten was still glued to him.

"Hey I need to go see my friends", He tried. The girl didn't move. Maybe she didn't even hear him.  
"I need to go to the loo, I'm gonna come back", Will lied firmly and pried the girl's hands from around him. Before she could say anything Will was almost running out of the bar. He needed to catch Alex to confirm that he was safe. And if he had just forgotten to inform them he was leaving. But Will was quite sure that that wasn't the situation. Bad thoughts gnawed his insides.

"Did you see my mate leaving? He had pink jacket?" Will asked from the bouncer who patrolled the outdoor.   
"Yeah, he went to that alley with some guy. Seemed like your mate had few drinks too many", Will was speeding to the alley so fast that he almost didn't hear the last sentence. Something wasn't right, now he was sure about it. Alex hadn't drink much before Will left to dance. He would have had to gulp down a drink after a drink while Will danced to be as drunk as the bouncer seemed to think.

Every thought left Will's mind when he turned to the alley. Time felt frozen as he watched how some drunken man grinded against Alex while kissing him. Will had stumbled upon some Alex's heated drunken kissing sessions before, but everytime Alex had been kissing back and seemingly into that. Not ever like this. Not crying and frozen to the place. Not kept against a wall against his will. Will felt like he was standing there watching for ages, but really it was just about a heartbeat.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU FUCKER", Will roared as anger and protectiveness washed over him setting his every cell to fire. In seconds he was pushing the man off of Alex and as far as possible. Alex slumped to the ground immediately as the man's grip let him, but Will couldn't check him as the man was still there. Will tried to push him farther away from Alex but the man didn't move anymore. He seemed to have gathered what was going on. Will should have been scared as he realised he didn't have the element of surprise in his side anymore and the guy was bigger and more muscular than him. And maybe he was, but in the same time adrenaline, alcohol in his blood and protectiveness towards Alex won.

"Fuck off and never touch any of my mates again or..." Will felt fist to hit him in the jaw. And fuck the man was fast. Will managed only barely dodge the next punch, when the next one was already hitting him in the cheek, just below his eye. The pain was horrible and made Will to take a couple of steps back.

"W-w-will," he heard Alex's small voice and to his horror realized the younger boy was hyperventilating. The harsh and rapid breathing got all his attention and he turned his head to see Alex struggling to breath normally. Will's eyes met Alex's and he realised his mistake from his eyes just before the man hit him again with even more force this time right into his stomach. Will felt his breath leaving him just before the man swept his feet from under him. As he hit the ground somehow managing to not to hit his head, he knew everything was lost. He would be beaten into a puddle and the man would keep harassing Alex. No! He wouldn't allow that! Will tried to get up but the man was faster and kicked him once and twice and...


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell are they?" James cursed as he scanned the room where they had left their mates earlier.  
"Dunno, don't think they left already?" George asked and opened his phone to check the messages.  
"No messages," he informed James who kept looking for Alex's pink jacket which should have been much easier to locate than Will's all black clothes.

"Pink jacket! I have always wanted one!" James startled because somebody had obviously read his thoughts. He located the speaker who was a drunk girl next to them explaining something to her friends.  
"Like the one we just saw? On the boy in the near alley? With two lads fighting over him?" Other girl spoke and the first one nodded. James felt his chest tighten and as he looked to George he knew he had heard it too. Without words they sprinted through the bar and outside. James was familiar with the area and had already calculated that the alley the girls were talking about had to be the one next to the bar.

As they turned to the alley James felt his blood freeze. The sight was awful. But they didn't have time for stopping.  
"George, help Alex," he ordered before the smaller one had time to charge to attack the man who was beating Will. James sensed how George wanted to just go and kill the man who had done this to their friends.  
"George," James repeated and crabbed the younger one's arm and pushed him towards Alex. The man was so big that George wouldn't have any opportunities to win. As it seemed Will hadn't had either.

"Stop!" James shouted as he started to walk fast towards Will and his attacker. George seemed having decided to help Alex like James told him and he was grateful.  
"Hey stop!" He tried to sound calming but just intimidating enough. The man kicked Will once before turning his attention fully to James. James winced as Will groaned from pain.  
"Don't make this worse to yourself than it already is. My mate there is ready to call the police and you have no possibilities to win against us," James told him firmly. The man seemed to slowly take the situation in.  
"If you leave right now, my mate isn't gonna make the call and you can just go. But this is the last warning!" James gathered all his calmness and tried to make himself look just as big and intimidating as he could be. He had slowed his walking down and was now almost between the man and Will.   
"George now!" James bluffed and took fast step forward like he was about to grab the man. This made the man flee and James watched him go. At the same second as James saw the man disappear behind the corner he dropped to his knees.

"Will? Will? How bad is it?" James eyed his friend from head to toes taking in the injuries. Will's jaw and left cheek had bruising as well as his hands.   
"I’m gonna survive", Will grimaced and tried to get up.  
"Dammit, that's gonna hurt a while", he cursed and took James' hand. James helped to lift him to his feet and offered some support as Will's feet seemed a little wobbly. They walked slowly to George and Alex where it became clear that George hadn't managed to calm Alex down from his panic attack.

"He wont let me near him! Didn't know what to do, got a pic of the fucker tho", George explained and James saw how shaken he was.   
"I’m gonna try, you get us out of here yeah?" James smiled to him reassuringly before kneeling besides Alex who flinched and tried to get away from him.  
"Alex It's me, James. You are having a panic attack but you are safe. We must get you to breathe normally so try to copy my breaths? okay?" James used his most calming and reassuring voice. Alex's nod was barely visible but it was enough for James. He started to take deep breaths and Alex tried to copy them. Between the breaths James moved slowly towards Alex so before long they were side to side almost touching. It was Alex who leaned to close the gap. James took the boy's hand to his and rubbed circles to its back. 

"W-will?" Alex asked silently as the panic attack eased and he managed to breath somewhat normally.  
"Gonna live mate, just some nasty bruises," Will answered cheerily. His bluffing didn't work as James could easily hear the pain which Will tried to hide behind the false cheerisness. The answer seemed to calm Alex thought, so James let it be.  
"The Uber is here, lets go", George informed and helped Will to his feets. Which left Alex to James. He gathered Alex to his arms and decided to carry him, as it seemed like his mate had lost all his energy and couldn't even get up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Keys...keys where are they", George mumbled as he patted his pockets. They had agreed to go to George's and Alex's flat. Or at least George, Will and James had as Alex had fallen asleep on their way home. He was now bundled to James' arms still sleeping soundly.   
"Hah, here!" George exclaimed and opened the door. James was grateful as his hands had started to tremble under his friend's weight. George's timing seemed to be right for Will too because he immediately spurted to the bathroom. James and George shared worried looks as sounds of retching filled the otherwise silent apartment. They both knew what vomiting after getting hit to the head meant in a worst case scenario. But James didn't want to think about it just yet.

"I'm taking Alex to bed," James said. George nodded and disappeared to kitchen apparently to fetch glass for Will. James carried Alex to his room and laid him gently to the bed. He was strangely unmoving and Will had said he suspected that Alex had been roofied. James would have to ask him more, because everything had been kinda hectic and he still didn't know what had happened exactly. But maybe it was best to let Alex sleep for a while and then wake him up just in case, James thought. He left the door open so they would hear if something happened.

As he walked to George's room, Will was sitting on the bed.  
"I'm alright! It's Alex who you should worry about!"   
"Do you hear it? Will is being a fucking idiot and wont let us help!" George sounded really pissed off as he complained to James.  
"I have said it a million times that I'm okay, I don't need you two to act like two mother hens around me!" Will looked challengingly to George.  
"George, could you fetch some painkillers for Will? And an ice pack too?" James sighted before George had time to answer to Will.   
"And Will shut up and let us help you. You would do the same if it was one of us. So now be a big boy and take your shirt of", James kept going. His friends could be brats if they wanted. The situation was rough though, so it didn't surprise James that his mates tried to relieve their stress by bickering with each other.   
Will scowled at him before lifting his shirt off. James saw how George grinned victoriously at Will before disappearing from the door. James rolled his eyes and started to check his mate's injuries. 

"Does anything hurt more than it should?" James asked. The bruises were bad looking but they didn't look too severe. Will shook his head and James spend next few moments poking different bruises to be sure about it. As Will said they still felt only like a bad bruises, James could only hope that he wouldn't die from those. George brought the medicines and the iceback and Will took them without complaining. James was still worried about the possible concussion and he voiced his worries.  
"Got only these two hits to head", Will said pressing the ice pack to his cheek, "it feels okay, not a bit dizzy or anything."  
"Okay, but we will wake you from time to time when you sleep just to be..."  
"Mate what happened?" George interrupted James to ask the question which had occupied his mind too, so it didn't bother him.

It was horrible to hear. Will's voice was full of horror and he fidgeted his hands as he told the story. George squeezed his hands to fists and looked terrified. James felt his insides to turn into knots and anger rose inside him. He had let the man go, just let him go even if he had hurt Alex so badly. When Will stopped talking James felt like puking. James put his hand down to the top of Will's one which was trembling. Comforting his friend helped him to escape from his own thoughts. Silence fell to the room.

"I'm gonna go to check Alex?" George suggested after a while. James nodded and turned to face Will better.   
"Oh, I'll go find some tissues," he said softly seeing his friend’s silent tears. James patted Will's knee before following George out of the door. He just got to the toilet when Alex's distressed screaming split the air. James forgot his task immediately and ran to Alex's room. George was standing frozen on the doorway but James just pushed him aside. Alex was still screaming and James couldn't think anything else than helping his mate. The room was dark and James could barely see Alex with the light shining from the doorway. He snapped lights on to see better his friend who was sitting his feet pulled to his chest, shaking and screaming in the bed. His eyes were fixated towards the door and looking at George filled with fear. James felt his heart sunk. 

"Alex, Alex it's us. James and George. Hey, hey look at me," he spoke reassuringly but loudly, so Alex could hear him. Alex's eyes snapped at James and the screaming stopped as he got grasp of reality.   
"J-j-james?" Alex's voice was too small and too vulnerable. James hated hearing it like that.  
"Yeah, it's me," He answered and walked to sit on the bed near Alex. The younger one looked at James for a moment like he was making sure if it really was him before flinging himself to James' arms fully on crying. James couldn't do anything but gather his friend better to his arms so Alex could sob into his chest. He stroked the boy's back slowly while listening to his crying. 

"I-I was so scared. H-h-he drugged me and I couldn't move and he d-didn't stop and then Will came a-and he beat him and I couldn't breath or think or move", Alex's voice was so muffed that James almost couldn't hear it. He held Alex tighter against him and shushed softly.  
"T-then I woke up here and it was dark and I-I didn't recognize where I was a-and I didn't remember you so I thought h-h-he had taken me..." Alex's voice faded into sobs. James shushed again and gently rocked them back and forth in hope of calming Alex. Now he understood that Alex had thought George to be the man and therefore the screaming. The thought about Alex in the worst possible situation which could have happened creeped into James's mind. If Will hadn't see Alex leaving it was possible that his friend could be now somewhere alone and violated in the worst way possible.  
"Shh, you are safe, you are safe, you are safe," James started to repeat calmly. The words were to calm him too as he felt his hands starting to shake. 

"I don't wanna be alone," Alex mumbled as James laid him to the bed. Alex had stopped crying and almost fallen asleep again.  
"I will find George, okay? I need to check Will," James asked and got a small nod as a response. He felt bad for lying to his friend, George could look after Will as well as he could. But he didn't want to worry Alex with his shaking hands and quickly collapsing calmness. James walked out of the room only to find George sitting in the hallway back against a wall. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his hands were bruised. James sighed and walked to his mate. 

"Hope there isn't any holes in the walls," He said, "Alex wants you there".  
George looked up at him and then to his own hands. James grabbed George's hand and helped him up.  
"You okay mate?", He asked inspecting the bruising. Luckily it seemed that nothing was broken.   
"Yeah, just feel like I make everything worse. Got Alex to fear me and Will to hate me and I feel so useless. I couldn't even calm Alex down in the alley", George bit his lip as new tears started to fall to his cheeks.  
"What happened was so horrible and now I can't do anything to help them! I want only best for my mates and now I'm just crying and selfpitying myself and FUCK!" George almost managed to hit the wall again but James stopped him.  
"You know well that Will don't hate you or Alex fear you. So yeah stop the pity party and go to keep company to Alex. And for the fuck's sake stop attacking the walls", James didn't mean to be so harsh. George looked at him with surprise and maybe with a bit hurt in his eyes. James felt absolutely horrible. He pulled George into a hug which he should have given him in the beginning without slashing out.

"I'm sorry," James whispered. He didn't know what he apologised more, his words or the whole situation.  
"Me too", George answered and tightened the hug momentarily before letting go, "Gonna go to see Alex now." 

James was sitting on the sofa and just staring at the wall blankly. Will, George and Alex were all asleep. He should sleep too, he thought but didn't do anything. James felt numb, like nothing mattered. He had been running on adrenaline and worry of his friends the whole evening and now he didn't know what to do. Everything was just so surreal. He couldn't understand the events because his brains had pushed them away so he could help his friends. And now they felt like he couldn't grasp them even if he wanted. Alex and Will in the alley, the man, their journey home, Will puking, Alex screaming. All of them felt like pieces of a puzzle he knew was whole but just couldn't put together. James knew the events had been and were horrible, but he just couldn't feel the feeling. He couldn't feel or do anything so he just sat there staring.

James didn't know how long he had sat there when there was a knock on the door. It might have been minutes or hours. He got up and to the door.  
"Hey", Fraser said and pushed inside. James followed him to the living room.  
"They are all okay, sleeping now," James told Fraser who just stood there looking at him.  
"I know, George told me. He was worried about you though, so I came to check that you don't do anything stupid like forgot to deal with your own emotions after helping the others do the same", Fraser rised his eyebrow knowlingly.

Something about his friend knowing him so well broke James' walls. He slumped to the couch as his knees buckled under all the emotions that washed over him. His eyes filled with tears and soon he was full on sobbing. Fraser sat besides James and pulled him to a hug without saying anything. James felt like crushing under all the feelings and thoughts he had suppressed all evening to help his mates better. To function better. He was sure he would have succumbed under the awfulness if Fraser hadn't been there to anchor him. They didn't say anything, because James only needed somebody to be there for him like he had been there for everyone else. He cried and cried before finally falling asleep to Fraser's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Hope you liked it :D


End file.
